Laughter Makes You Live Longer
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: In the middle of a war, love and laughter is the key to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

So this will be a short fluffy story. I wrote it because i needed something romantic to write about because in my other stories its all drama at the moment. I reckon this will be about fiveish chapters.

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns everything you recognize in the story.

* * *

To say that Molly Weasley was acting like a tyrant on this fateful day at the burrow would be an understatement. It was her oldest sons wedding day and she was on a wild rampage to ensure everything was perfect.

"Ginevra, don't you think your dress is a little too low cut? Just think of what Aunt Muriel will say!" she said to her daughter. Ginny glared at her mother and stomped upstairs.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT INSPIRED YOU TO STICK THAT IN YOUR EAR?"

Fred laughed loudly as his mother slapped his twin upside the head, causing the toothbrush he had stuck in the hole in the side of his head where an ear used to be to fall out.

Mrs. Weasley continued to go around the house and had all but pinned Charlie to a chair to give him a _decent _haircut.

Harry and Ron were busy outside de-gnoming the garden for the third time this week while Hermione Granger was with her best girl friend, Ginny. The two had, for the most part, been off the hook for doing any work today. Simply because they were girls and deserved time to 'beauty' themselves up. Hermione scoffed at the idea.

"Mione you should really wear makeup more often. You're already so pretty, but you look gorgeous with it on." Ginny told her best friend.

"Ginny, we've had this conversation too many times. Makeup does not-"

She was cut off by Ginny finishing the rest of her speech "matter. If I wanted to impress boys with my looks I would become a slut like Parkinson. I want someone to like me for my personality. A boy should know what their getting themselves into. And in my case this would mean a book worm who could care less about frivolous things such as makeup." Ginny took a deep breath. By imitating Hermione she had not taken a single breath in that entire speech. How the girl did that with everything she said was beyond the red head.

Hermione smiled at how well Ginny knew her. "It's not like I'll need any makeup for wear I'm going." She said quietly. Ginny's hand jerked over the mascara she was applying to herself and she quickly tried to wipe it off with shaky hands.

"Oh I shouldn't have said that!" Hermione said in a squeaky voice. Ginny quickly tried to compose herself.

"No, no. I shouldn't have freaked out. I mean I know you guys are going out after Vold- _him." _

It seemed that Ginny was still too scared to speak his name.

Hermione rushed towards her quivering friend and wrapped her arms around her. Ginny was the closest thing she had to a sister and she was not going to lose her in this war. "It'll be okay Ginny."

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" Ginny asked with a chuckle. "I mean you're the one who's actually going out there to do something."

Neither said anything for a few minutes, just wanting to keep their sisterly friendship the way it was. Ginny was the first to break away and she said "Hermione sit down. I'm doing your hair." When Hermione was about to protest she tut-ted her and said "No arguments."

The look in Ginny's eyes looked very similar to that of Mrs. Weasley. Not wanting to be bat-bogied, Hermione sat down in the chair and let Ginny play with her hair as if she was her little doll.

A few hours, and many painful beauty spells later Ginny announced she was finished. Ginny felt that since she now had Hermione in a vulnerable position she would also do her makeup. Ginny held out a mirror to her friend.

Hermione smiled into the reflection. Ginny didn't go overboard like she expected. The makeup was noticeable but not overbearing and her hair was in a bun with curls falling in her face. "Thanks Gin." She said with a peck on the grinning girl's cheek.

"Now we shall make our grand entrance into the kitchen of the classy Burrow." The red head said in a remarkable impersonation of her soon to be sister in law. Hermione laughed and the two girls linked arms and helped set up for the wedding which was in less than an hour.

"Wow, Mione you look great!" A red haired boy she'd never seen before said. Hermione arched an eyebrow in confusion. The boy laughed and said "Merlin, I would of thought you'd be able to recognize your own best friend!"

Hermione slapped on her forehead and hugged the boy. "Sorry Harry! Who are you pretending to be?"

"Cousin Barney. Fred and George nicked a couple of hairs from a muggle boy who just so happened to be blessed with genetics that looked Weasley like."

Suddenly the door behind Harry slammed and in walked in a muttering Ronald Weasley. "Bloody mental, that woman is. I will never get married and If I do she will be Stupefied."

Hermione laughed at her other best friend who was unaware of the fact that the "bloody woman' in question was directly behind him. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all quickly left the room before they could become involved in this argument. As they walked outside they could clearly hear the shouts of Mrs. Weasley.

Ten minutes later guests began to arrive and Ginny went to go talk to Fleur before the wedding. She was one of the bridesmaids after all. Hermione smiled as she saw 'Barney' stare longingly after her. There was no time for her to tease him, however, because Ron had seemed to make it out alive from his discussion with his mother.

After grumbling incoherently he reached his two friends who were trying not to smirk. He looked up at Hermione and grinned. "Who are you and what have you done with our Hermione?"

She smacked him playfully and said "Believe it or not, I can clean up pretty well." He grinned at her before giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Ronald. One of your garden gnomes bit me- look!" Luna Lovegood said excitedly.

Ron's grin widened as he grabbed her hand. "We have to have a closer look at that." Then he gave the finger a kiss.

Harry gagged at Hermione from behind Ron's back and she rolled her eyes at him. Ron then walked off with Luna, leaving his friends to deal with the now approaching Aunt Muriel who was in between a grimacing Fred and George. Hermione smirked at the pair of them as they approached. They narrowed their eyes at her and Hermione knew they would do something mean to her.

"Hey Aunt Muriel, we have to talk to Cousin Barney here; Do you think it would be okay if our dear friend Hermione takes you to your seat now?" Fred asked cheekily.

Aunt Muriel sighed in impatience and said "I suppose. And Fred you might want to get that ear checked out. It looks a little lopsided." Then she clung herself to a glaring Hermione.

The brunette heard George mutter "She can't tell us apart and she doesn't realize I _lost_ an ear."

Over the next ten minutes, which was the amount of time it took Aunt Muriel to walk from one point of the yard to another, could easily be defined as downright horrible. She commented on everything from Hermione ankles all the way to her hair until she moved on to complaining about how long of a walk. Had Hermione not had this crotchety old woman on her arm, she would have been across the yard within a minute.

_Finally _Hermione got rid of the old woman who sat down in a chair and started loudly complaining to no one in particular. She sat down in a chair as far as possible and glared at Fred and George, whom were holding some Veela cousins on each of their arms. Fred noticed her first and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So immature." Aunt Muriel muttered loudly. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how she saw _that_ when she didn't notice that George didn't have an ear. Fred snorted before the wedding officially began. Harry quickly grabbed the seat next to her and the two watched the first happy ceremony they had seen in a while.

Hermione had cried as the two said their vows. Hermione found magical weddings to be much more beautiful than a muggle wedding, and despite it being in the burrow, it looked beautiful.

All the chairs disappeared and in its place decorated tables with champagne glasses were strewn around the tent surrounding room for dancers. As Bill and Fleur began their dance she grabbed a seat at the empty table and watched the happy couple stare into each other's eyes.

She began looking around and saw Mrs. Weasley leaning her head on Mr. Weasley's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. To the left of them Monsieur and Madame Delacour were beginning to twirl around the tent. Harry was talking with Viktor Krum who was pointing at Ginny. Hermione watched as Harry's face reddened in anger and watched Viktor stroll away glumly. Hermione gave a sad smile at her best friend who was obviously still deeply infatuated with Ginny.

Lastly, she looked at Ron. He was holding Luna's hands and pulling her up to dance with him. Her eyes were filled with wonder while his were filled amusement and complete joy.

Hermione sighed as she watched her friends. They would all get happy ending- well hopefully. Nobody knew how the war was going to end and she could only hope for the best. She felt bad feeling jealous of her friends, but sometimes she would wonder who would want to end up with her of all people.

She finished her glass of champagne and was about to grab another one when a redhead sat down next to her.

"And what is someone as pretty as you doing sitting all by her lonesome?" Fred asked with a sly smile.

Hermione put on a smile before saying "I don't dance. Plus everyone's already taken."

Fred, not giving Hermione the choice, stood up and grabbed Hermione easily by the waist and dragged her towards the dancing floor. "Fred!" she said.

He put his arms around her as they began dancing to the end of a fast paced song by the twisted sisters. "Hey how do you know I'm not George!" he asked in a somewhat joking and somewhat serious voice.

She looked at him as if he was dumb. "I've known you for years! Do you honestly expect me not to be able to tell the difference?"

"Well yeah. Our family can't even do it the majority of the time! You saw how Aunt Muriel get us confused."

Hermione scowled at the mention of the wretched woman. "Well she isn't exactly…" she didn't want to say anything rude about his aunt. "Reliable, now is she?"

Fred smirked and said "Don't you mean she's not pleasant. She's a rotten old woman."

"Fred! The poor old woman is old!" Any true meaning behind the words were lost from her laughter. The song morphed into a slow dance and Fred pulled Hermione closer. Hermione put her head against his chest. It was nice having a friend who could make her laugh during times like these.

"There really needs to be more people like you and George." She said.

"Really? I thought you hated our mischief." He said, surprised.

"That was when I was obsessed with being a goody two shoes. Now I realize all anyone really needs nowadays is a good laugh."

Fred smiled and leaned down to her head and said "Well you know what they say, laughter makes you live longer."

Hermione looked over and saw Luna and Ron dancing close together. Fred noticed her line of vision and gave her a squeeze. "I bet it's hard."

She looked away and leaned her head on his shoulder and said "Not really hard. Just- what's the word for it? _Weird." _

"Weird?"

Hermione nodded her head and said "It's just always seemed like everyone expected us to end up together. It was like we were destined for each other."

"You know nobody can write their own destiny, right?"

She nodded her head. "It was just so hard seeing him with Luna at first, because last year I had convinced myself I was in love with him. But now all I know is that I _have_ to keep him and Harry safe no matter what; because they have people who love them."

"Mione the whole freaking Weasley family loves you. All of your classmates love you." Fred said incredulously. "Don't do anything reckless!"

Hermione burst out into laughter. "Says you, the most reckless person in the world!"

Fred couldn't help but chuckle at that. He pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear "Hermione I swear to god if you don't come back in mend condition I will bloody kill the bugger who hurt you."

Hermione smiled against Fred. It was nice to know that someone cared. Fred was like a big brother to her and she hoped that she never lost that connection with him.

As Fred twirled her around and told her some jokes about what their old uncle would do at these parties before he died, a silver fox landed in the middle of the wedding reception.

He loud laughs stopped abruptly as the voice of Kingsley Shacklebot echoed around them. Fred instinctively shielded her behind him protectively.

"_Scrimegeur is dead. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming, they are coming." _

Several shrieks sounded around the party. People were dissaperating left and right. Hermione's eyes were filled with horror as she looked at Fred. She let go of him and ran to her table where she left her purse. She grabbed it and started frantically looking for Harry and Ron.

She found them together, looking for her. The came after her and she felt herself turned around quickly. It was Fred and he had a wild look in his eyes. He pulled her to him in bone breaking hug.

"Stay safe, remember people care about you. _I_ care about you."

Hermione nodded her head and then latched onto Harry.

With a loud crack they disappeared before Fred's eyes.

* * *

Reviews make me type faster :) no lie!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for a new update. My old computer broke and i just got a new one so...Voila new chapter!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter Related.

* * *

The screams echoed around Malfoy Manor eerily. Hermione had tears streaming down her face from the torture she was suffering from the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione had never been in so much pain in her life before. At the moment she almost thought death would be better than this.

000

Fred apparated into Shell cottage to the surprise of his brother, Bill, and his wife.

"Oi! Fred, what are you doing?" he asked.

Fred grinned at his brother and said "George is taking Angelina out and I didn't want to stay at home with mum and dad." The twins now had to live at the burrow again because they had to temporarily close down their store. The Death Eaters were truly taking over. They were, however, still making business through mail orders.

Hermione's words about needing a laugh in these times really stuck to him. That's why he was making such an effort towards cheering up the rest of the world when where they lived was so dreary.

Bill sighed but was not at all surprised that Fred had just popped in without telling him. It would honestly be odd if he _did_ floo in advance.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom upstairs, but don't expect us to stay up and entertain you because Fleur and I are exhausted." Bill told his brother in a weary voice.

Fred grinned and said "Thanks Billy," Before running upstairs and jumping onto his bed.

000

Hermione was on the brink of consciousness as Bellatrix held her with a knife against her throat. She thought that she was maybe dreaming as she saw the chandelier shatter around her.

She felt Ron and Harry grab her and pull her over to Dobby. She could have sworn she saw a flash of silver pass her but then the world around her went black.

000

Fred's eyes snapped open to the giant crash outside. He automatically knew something was wrong; so he grabbed his wand and ran out.

If Fred didn't vividly remember the alert feeling that came with him when he woke up, he would have sworn he was sleeping due to the sight before him.

Harry Potter was holding a dead house elf in his arms with tears streaming down his face. Luna Lovegood stood with her hand on his shoulder and the other clutching onto Dean Thomas. Ollivander stood in the background watching sadly. And a Goblin stood out of place among all the chaos.

But Fred processed this very quickly because something else had taken his attention. Ron was holding onto an unconscious Hermione. Fred saw a tiny bead of red on her throat too. _That better not be her own blood_ Fred thought angrily.

He rushed over and grabbed Hermione out of Ron's arms.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

They all turned around to see Bill hurrying outside with Fleur behind him. Ron, surprisingly, was the one who answered.

"Snatchers took us hostage at Malfoy Manor. Dobby," Harry buried his head lower over the elf. "saved us all. They were torturing Hermione and we just barely got out before You-Know-Who came."

Fred looked up at the words "Torturing Hermione" and growled. "Why Her?" he demanded.

Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice said "Because she is a muggleborn."

If Fred wasn't holding onto Hermione he would have punched something right then and there. He looked down at her and tried to calm himself. Suddenly, a sentence he had told her before she left echoed around his head.

_"Hermione I swear to god if you don't come back in mend condition I will bloody kill the bugger who hurt you."_

"Who did it?" Everyone shot Fred an odd look. "Who tortured her?" His voice was deadly calm and that's what scared everyone.

"Bellatrix." Harry said in a voice filled with so much anger it could kill. "She tortured Hermione and she killed Dobby." His voice cracked at the end.

No words were said for a solid minute.

"We must take 'er eenside. I'll fix 'er up." Fleur said, breaking the silence.

Fred began to follow her in and he heard Bill say "Why don't you all come inside?" The others began to follow, all except for Harry.

"I'm going to dig a grave for Dobby. Do you have a shovel?"

Bill looked at the boy sitting in front of him pitifully. No one so young should go through all this tragedy. It just wasn't right. He nodded his head and Fred heard him head towards the front of the house to grab the material Harry had asked for.

000

Fleur ushered him to set Hermione on the couch. "You go een the kitchen." She told him as she began checking on Hermione. Fred decided there wasn't much that he could do at the moment so he went into the kitchen to check on everyone else.

Ron was holding onto Luna tightly. They were murmuring so quietly that Fred couldn't hear them but Fred noticed how much worry his brother had for the blonde. Dean and Bill were talking about nothing of importance and Ollivander watched Harry dig outside.

The atmosphere of the room was suffocating Fred. He hated all the sadness surrounding him, but there was nothing he could do to change it. Even if he was one of the most lighthearted people in the world.

The next twenty minutes were agonizing. Nobody said anything. Everyone was focused on Harry digging the grave for Dobby. Finally Fleur walked in and said the news Fred had been waiting for.

"She ez alright. There was a cut on 'er neck and she was crucioed quite a bit, but she will be alright."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief and Fred personally felt like the atmosphere had cleared the slightest.

Bill looked out the window once more at the black haired boy and said "I think he's done."

"I think we should all go out for the burial. I want to thank Dobby for saving my life." Luna said. Everyone nodded and filed out the door. Fred, however, stayed behind.

Ron, being the last to walk out the door, turned towards Fred. "Are you coming?"

Fred shook his head no and said "No, I'm going to stay inside with Hermione. But give my highest regards to Dobby. He was a great Elf."

Ron nodded at his brother before following the others.

Fred walked back into the living room and found Hermione sleeping. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and grabbed her hand. He didn't know why he felt such a protection over her, but for whatever reason that was, it was strong.

Perhaps it was because she was his little brother's best friend. Or maybe it was because he thought of her like a real sister.

_No, _he thought to himself, _it's not that either. _Fred knew the truth. It was because he genuinely, truly cared for her. He met her when he was thirteen years old and he watched her grow up. How she started out as that insufferable know-it-all, into the goody two shoes, and finally into someone who realized friends were more important than anything.

She had a dry sense of humor which always made Fred smile and when she argued with him it finally felt like he was arguing with someone competent and knew what they were talking about.

Not only did he see her grow up mentally, but physically too. Her frizzy mess of a hair no longer resembled a nest of some sort, but had naturally turned into pretty curls. He may not have ever mentioned it but he remembered when he was in his sixth year and her teeth had somehow shrunken.

He smiled down at her as he finally admitted it to himself. He fancied her. Fred Gideon Weasley fancied Hermione Jean Granger. He pushed a hair out of her face and continue

His head jerked up and he was suddenly aware that he had fallen asleep. His head jerked up to find Hermione awake and looking at him.

"Hermione!" he said happily.

She smiled at him and then said "Where are we?"

Fred sat up and brushed another strand of hair off of her face. "Bill and Fleur's. Everyone is upstairs sleeping I suppose."

She nodded her head and stretched. Fred noticed her wince in pain and asked "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She shook her head no but Fred decided to get her another blanket anyway. She rolled her eyes at him but nonetheless took the blanket.

"So what have you been doing these past few months?"

Hermione had to make a choice. Would she tell him that it was classified business that they couldn't tell anyone about? Hermione looked at Fred's face and made her decision. \

Over the next hour or so Hermione told him everything. She told him about the horcruxes, the meaning of the will that Dumbledore left, her doubt in everything they were doing, and Ron.

"Why that bloody arrogant git!" Fred hissed angrily.

Hermione clutched his hand tighter and said "No! It was the horcrux. Yes he was upset with us but the horcrux made it ten times worse. He came back and ended up saving Harry's life and he destroyed the locket!" her voice was pleading. She didn't want to cause a fight between the Weasley's.

Fred took in a deep breath and let Hermione continue with their story. When she got to the part about them being caught by Snatchers, her face became obviously darker.

"They saw that we had the sword of Gryffindor. They decided to use me for_ questioning_ because I'm muggleborn." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "Fred, it was terrible." Her voice sounded hollow and hopeless. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, except Bellatrix Lestrange herself." Her eyes filled up with tears "And just think how much pain Neville's parents went through."

Fred got up and sat down on the couch next to her. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Hermione cried for many things; her parents, Dobby, herself, Harry, and this god forsaken war. It was like everything that had ever upset her in her life came to her mind.

"I'm sorry." She told Fred against his soaking wet shirt. "I'm sorry I dumped everything on you. I just needed an outlet. I love Ron and Harry but I needed someone else to talk to and I trust you and I-"

Fred laughed warmly and said "'mione, you're rambling." She gave a watery chuckle. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm glad I could help you."

She looked up at him and was aware of how close they were. She blushed slightly and pulled away. "You know how you guys do Potterwatch?" she asked.

Fred grinned and said "You know about that? It was made for you guys."

"Ron showed it to us and I'm glad he did." She grabbed his hand again. "It made me laugh when I listened to it, which was something very difficult to do considering the circumstances."

Something inside of Fred's chest swelled. He was happy that he was somehow able to be, no matter how small, a bright spot on their dreary journey.

Hermione yawned and Fred stood up off the couch. She was obviously still very tired and she had good reason to be. Fred leaned down to her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he walked out of the room he glanced back to see Hermione with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

George showed up and was more than surprised to find out about everything. He had decided that the he and Fred should go back to the Burrow so as not to raise suspicion of the others being there. The other agreed with this plan, except for Fred, that is.

He pulled his twin outside and they walked over towards the cliff overlooking the ocean.

Before Fred could even begin talking, George said "It's her, isn't it?"

Fred didn't answer but instead continued to stare at the ocean. After a minute he said "How would you feel if you saw Angelina after leaving here and she was unconscious and hurt?"

George clenched his fist and Fred saw out of the corner of his eye that his face had darkened.

"That's how I felt when I saw Hermione last night. I was so worried about her."

The two twins looked at each other and they seemed to share a deep, unspoken conversation. George finally nodded his head and said "I should have know." He laughed. "I remember the way your jaw dropped when we were at the Yule Ball."

Fred grinned sheepishly "Hey! I didn't even realize I fancied her until last night."

"You may have just consciously admitted it, but you've fancied her subconsciously for a while." George walked away leaving an openmouthed Fred. "I'll tell mum you're making a business deal with someone and that I have to meet you. When in fact I will just go over to Angelina's." With that he apparated on the spot.

"Fred! Lunch is ready." Ron yelled.

000

Weeks past.

After Lupin had come over to announce the birth of his child, Teddy, Harry had gone up to question Griphook and Ollivander. Hermione later explained to Fred what Harry had told them about what they said. She told him about the Deathly Hallows and how they now had a plan to find another Horcrux.

Breaking into Gringotts.

"Hermione I feel like you have been corrupted." Fred said with a sly grin when she had told him. "But of course I'll be coming with you."

Hermione had downright refused. Over time they decided that Fred would help her with the polyjuice potion they were making. He would buy the ingredients and help Hermione brew it.

One time as they were working in the dead of night Fred had said "You know I got an 'O' in potions in my OWL's."

"I know."

Fred looked at Hermione in confusion before saying "Did you sneak a peek at my test scores, Ms. Granger?"

"No," Hermione said with a laugh, "I just know. That love potion you guys sell at your shop was very strong and obviously needed to be done by a very adept potions master."

As the two continued there work, Fred couldn't help feeling smitten over being an "Adept Potions Master."

On the night before they were scheduled to leave, everyone was asleep in the Burrow, except for Fred. He was worried the plan would fail, that Hermione or his brother or Harry would get hurt or killed. He was also mad at himself. He still hadn't told Hermione of his feelings for her.

With these thoughts haunting him he got up from his bed at the burrow. He snuck down into the kitchen and grabbed the floo powder. The reason he was at the Burrow was so he wouldn't draw suspicions from his parents.

"Shell Cottage." He whisper yelled.

He showed up covered in soot, but he didn't let that stop him. He walked up the stairs to the room Hermione was staying in. He knocked on her door and almost laughed at the confusion on her face. He grabbed her wrist gently and began pulling her downstairs and out towards the cliff overlooking the sea.

"Fred," she hissed, "What are you doing?"

What he did next could be considered reckless and downright stupid.

He kissed her.

Fred could tell she was surprised and was about to pull back, put she grabbed his hair in her hands and pulled him closer.

Fred was the one who ended it and he sat down on the ground, pulling her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Can I ask what that was about?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"That was me being my oh so tactful self." Fred said. He could sense that she was smiling, something she did a lot around him. He could also tell that that didn't answer her question. "That was supposed to convey my feeling for you. Tell me, what did you get out of that?"

Hermione stayed silent; she was deep in thought.

"That…You care about me?"

Fred nodded and said "A lot. I actually think I could be on my way to loving you." Fred felt himself blush, something he rarely ever did and regretted saying the last part.

"And what if I told you I felt the same way?"

The regret disappeared in a heartbeat.

"Then I would be a very happy man."

Hermione pulled him in for another kiss; this one was lighter and sweeter.

Fred pulled her closer and she leaned against his chest. The two sat in content silence for a few minutes; just watching the stars above them.

"Hermione." He said. She 'hmmm-d?' in response. "Please be safe tomorrow. I want to be able to see you again. Be able to do _this_ again."

She sighed and said "Me too and I'll try."

They stood up and gave each other one last kiss before they separated. Hermione needed to be well rested and Fred felt that if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to let her go.

With their foreheads leaning against each other Fred told her "I think we'll be seeing each other very soon."

"Let's hope it's in good circumstances."

Fred watched her face and saw a single tear form. He wiped it away and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Don't worry Hermione. Everywhere I am has good circumstances. I'm just that great."

She burst out laughing before she began to walk away slowly.

"Goodbye Fred."

"Bye 'Mione."

And with that he apparated and Hermione walked back into the house. Not knowing that they would soon see each other again and the circumstances, against Fred's joking, would not be good.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) Reviews will the make the next update faster! can we try for seven? Which would put our grand total up to 13? I think we can!


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur, come look at this!" Molly Weasley yelled.

Arthur rushed into the kitchen; followed by Ginny, George and Fred. They all peered over her shoulder to look at the Dailey Prophet she was holding.

Undesirable Number One Robs Gringotts

They all read the article quickly and at the same exact time the twins and Ginny all exclaimed "Bloody Hell!"

Mrs. Weasley was so worried that she didn't even reprimand them for language.

"A Dragon? Only Harry bleeding-I-Must-Save-The-Whole-Freaking-World Potter would do that!" Ginny said in slight awe and anger. He was going to end up killing himself. "You'd think he would have had enough with that Hungarian Horntail!"

Ginny continued her rant as Fred began to think of what this meant. The plan had worked. Which meant Hermione was safe. He sighed in relief and George sent him a grin.

The family continued to listen to Ginny who continued her rant for a good twenty minutes. Mrs. Weasley put an end to it by telling them to freshen up for dinner. They all walked upstairs together and Ginny began to talk again. This time, however, her voice sounded worried.

"I have this feeling," she began with a frown, "That something is going to happen soon. Something big." Fred and George shot her a look before entering their own bedroom.

Nobody knew how right Ginny was.

000

Fred felt the coin he had never taken out of his pocket heat up. He pulled it out and looked at it. Fred and George looked at each other as their door burst open to find Ginny holding her own coin.

"We have to get to Hogwarts." Ginny said simply. The twins nodded and they all ran downstairs to see Kingsley Shacklebot's head disappear from the fireplace. Arthur and Molly were holding hands and the family all just looked at each other.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she said "Well let's get to Hogwarts."

They all nodded solemnly and Fred grabbed for Ginny's arm. And with that they all apparated into Hogsmeade and walked to the Hogs Head together; not sure of what would happen tonight and who they would be seeing for the last time.

000

Aberforth led them through the passage way where they met a sea of people. Most of Dumbledore's Army stood in the room, followed by the majority of the Order members. The whole gang was together now.

Ginny ran towards everyone in Dumbledore's Army, who were surrounding Harry. Molly and Arthur sprinted towards their son Ron who was holding hands with Luna; who didn't look as dreamy eyed as usual.

Fred quickly scanned this but was looking for something, _someone_, else. He found that bushy hair he's grown to love standing next to Harry.

He didn't care that his whole family was there or that his classmates were all there. He acted on instinct; something he did very well. He pushed past the crowd and grabbed her in his arms tightly before giving her a kiss.

He opened his blue eyes to beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Hermione was grinning up at him and said "I think we made an impression." He laughed and leaned down again.

Someone cleared their throat and Fred spun around to see everyone but George staring at them with open mouths. Harry's face was almost comical.

"So I think we have a war to win?" Fred said to everyone. They all closed their mouths and looked back towards Harry who was getting back into battle mode.

Everyone listened to Harry and told them he needed to get to Ravenclaw tower. Fred had to stifle his laughter when Ginny told Cho Chang that Luna Lovegood could take Harry. He looked down at Hermione who was also holding back a laugh.

Fred pulled Hermione closer to him and the two just stood in peace before the storm. Ron came up to them and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She stared at him with wide eyes and then turned to look at Fred.

"I have to go." She pulled him in for kiss.

This kiss was desperate. Both did not know what would happen from this point onward. Then Fred was struck with a terrible thought.

_What if something happened to one of them?_

He pulled back and Hermione clung to him. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you Hermione."

Her eyes widened and she said "I love you too Fred." Before she was pulled away by Ron, to wherever it was they were going.

000

When Harry returned, there were even more order members and Dumbledore Army members assembling. Ginny was arguing with her parents over whether she would be allowed to fight or not. By the sound of it, she was losing.

But all of this was interrupted when someone burst into the room.

"Am I too late? Has it already started? I only just found out, so I-I-"

All of the Weasley's stared in shock at Percy. The tension in the room was filling and so Fleur took a crack at breaking it.

"So 'ow eez leetle Teddy?" Fleur asked Lupin pathetically.

Lupin began pulling out a picture as Percy shouted "I was a Fool! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a-a-"

"Ministry-loving, family disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred said in a completely serious voice.

"Yes I was!" Percy said.

Fred smiled at his brother and said "Well, you can't say fairer than that." He held out his hand to his brother. "Welcome back, Perce."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears as she pushed Fred out of the way and clutched onto her other son. Fred rolled his eyes as the reunion continued, but nobody could miss the glee on his face that came with seeing his brother.

000

The Great Hall was in chaos. McGonagall was trying to get the younger students to safety while those seventeen years old were sorting themselves to prepare to fight.

Fred flinched when he heard Voldemort's voice echo around the hall.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical." Fred mentally chuckled. _Like hell he doesn't. _

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."

An eerie silence filled the hall.

"You have until midnight."

The silence was broke by the cow Parkinson. "But he's here! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Fred, along with every other house besides Slytherin, stood up and pointed his wand at the idiot girl. She cowered and was told by McGonagall she would be the first one to leave.

After she left, the other underage students left. Not all left peacefully; Like Collin Creevey.

Kinglsey turned towards the Order members and said "We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us." Fred said as he pointed at George. Kingsley nodded his approval and moved on to the next job. At this point Harry left to find the horcrux and Fred and George were making a troop to defend the entrances.

This group included the twins, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson; the Quidditch team was together again. As they were planning what to do Hannah Abbot and Lee Jordan joined them. Lee hugged the twins and they were all grinning.

George looked at them all and said "I say we split into groups and block all the entrances." Everyone nodded and split into teams. Fred, George and Lee were all together and they ran towards the statue of the witch, which led into Hogsmeade.

They were about to make it collapse, but then they heard voices. George was still going to make it collapse because he assumed it was crush Death Eaters, but Fred stopped him.

"Listen," he said.

They all listened closely and realized it was the voices of Collin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. They were both underage and yet they came back. Fred didn't know what to do. Should he send them back, or let them fight?

George took control. "I don't know what made you decide to come back, but you're not fighting. Go to the room of requirement, Ginny's in there too." They glared at him but followed his instructions and went to the room of requirement.

Fred said nothing, but knew that that was too easy.

000

Despite the blocking of the passageways, Death Eaters had somehow made It into Hogwarts. Fred was with Percy fighting off two Death Eaters after them. Suddenly they were being helped by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Fred distantly noticed the singed hair and blackened face of all of them, but he decided he would ask questions later. The man dueling with Percy's mask fell off and Percy said "Good Evening Minister, I would like to take this opportunity to resign."

Fred laughed and said "Percy you're joking! I haven't heard you joke since-"

And then suddenly the world exploded.

Fred felt his heart drop as he saw the wall come down.

Hermione watched in horror. Despite knowing that she could end up hitting or hurting someone else she used the first spell that came to her mind.

"Flipendo!"

It hit Fred and knocked him backwards; away from the wall.

Hermione was screaming as they all fell. She was sure her ankle was twisted, but that didn't matter right now. Fred did.

They all ran to him. He was unconscious or…she couldn't even think of the alternative. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there; faintly.

Ron was staring in horror and Percy was screaming for his brother to wake up. There was blood coming out of his head so Hermione thought back to everything she had studied in healing.

"Ferula!" she yelled. Bandages appeared before her and she quickly, but tenderly, wrapped the bandages around his head.

Harry was pulling Ron and Hermione "We have to go!"

Hermione looked back to see Percy lifting his brother up and running.

She wondered if she would ever hear his laugh again.

000

The trio walked to the Great Hall after watching the death of Severus Snape. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she saw all the dead bodies. Lupin and Tonks looked as if they were sleeping under the starry ceiling. Harry saw them too and gasped.

_The Marauders were all together now._

But Hermione couldn't dwell on that right now. She looked around the Great Hall and noticed the sea of red hair. Before she could run to them she noticed something. Harry had disappeared. She looked around and saw him sprinting up the marble staircase.

She was about to grab Ron so they could follow him, but she realized he needed to be alone.

She told this to Ron who had just noticed the missing boy and he nodded. Then they ran over to the Weasley's. Fred was sitting in the middle of them all, George by his side, with his eyes open and an impish grin on his face.

Hermione sighed in relief and felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she didn't even know was there.

"Fred!" she yelled before she knelt down to him and crashed her lips onto his.

She forgot that the whole Weasley family was watching and was stopped by George yelling "Oi! Not in public, please!"

Hermione broke the kiss and gave the family an apologetic look. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly and Mr. Weasley's eyes sparkled.

But they were all soon forced back into reality when they took in their surroundings. The dead bodies and the injured; the hopelessness clouding around them. All they could do was wait for the hour to be up; to begin fighting again.

Towards the end of the hour, people were reassembling themselves. But then they noticed the giant line of people forming in front of the Great Hall; the death eaters and Voldemort himself.

The Great Hall doors opened and everyone felt their tiniest pieces of hope evaporate before them. Harry Potter was lying dead in a crying Hagrid's arms.

"NO!" That terrible ear piercing scream belonged to McGonagall. Hermione had let go of Fred's hand and was sobbing as she called out with others.

"No! No! Harry!" She fell to the ground in her agony. Fred walked over quickly and picked her up.

The next few minutes could only be described as mass chaos.

Voldemort began talking about how Harry had been running from everything like a cowards and he had killed him. _Bull shit. _Fred thought to himself.

Neville was tortured but then cut off the head of Voldemort's snake and suddenly the clearing was filled with Centaurs and a giant who attacked the Death Eaters.

Fred then noticed something very important. Harry was gone.

He didn't say anything.

Everyone was forced back into the castle by the Thestrals and Hippogriffs. House elves stormed out into the Hall and began hacking the Death Eaters legs; had he not been in the middle of fighting a Death Eater, Fred would have laughed.

His twin, George stood right next to him fighting another death eater. They worked well as a pair. They knew each other's moves so well that fighting together felt like fighting as one.

"Ready Fred?" George asked with a smirk.

"Ready George."

They sent stunning spells at the exact same time and the two death eaters fell with a thud. George high fived his brother before going off to help Angelina and Alicia.

He turned around to see two remaining battles; Voldemort against McGonagall, Flitwik, and Slughorn and Bellatrix against Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

Fred became blind with fury. That bitch was fighting the girl he loved, his only sister and the girl his brother loved.

_"Hermione I swear to god if you don't come back in mend condition I will bloody kill the bugger who hurt you."_

With the wave of his wand he knocked aside the three fighting girls. He knew everyone was watching and he didn't care.

"Is little Fweddie going to hurt me?" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

Fred growled and sent a disarming spell at her, which she easily blocked. She cackled and that just sent Fred's anger through the roof.

The thought of Sirius dying, Neville's parents being tortured and Hermione's tortured face when she arrived at shell cottage gave Fred the drive to send his next curse.

The green light hit Bellatrix straight in the chest. Her eyes bulged before she collapsed on the ground.

Fred heard the screaming of Voldemort and knew he was going to die. He had just killed his most prestigious Death Eater and now Fred would pay for it.

Except, he didn't.

A shield went up between the Dark Lord and Fred. Fred looked around for the source and grinned at the boy who would always live Harry Potter.

"Thanks mate!" he called.

Harry walked forward towards Voldemort and Fred backed against the wall where his family and Hermione stood. Everyone watched in silence as the two circled around each other. They were talking to each other and Voldemort was getting more and more angry with each passing second.

Finally he could take no more.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two lights hit each other and the green one shot back and killed the castor.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

The cheers and screams echoed around the Great Hall. Fred turned towards Hermione and spun her around, yelling "It's over, it's over!"

Everyone was gathering around Harry, who was trying to escape the crowds. "Oh look! A blibbering Humdinger!" Luna said.

Everyone looked out the window and Harry made his escape. He grabbed hold of Ron and Hermione and they all walked away. Hermione turned around and shot Fred a giant grin before walking up the staircase.

He grinned back at her knowing that they were all safe.

000

The next month was very emotional. It seemed that all anyone was doing was going to funerals. Lupin and Tonks had been by far the worst of all. Harry had cried with Ginny by his side. He had decided that with Andromeda's help he would watch over Teddy.

And yet, despite all the sadness, there was so much relief.

There would be no more battles to fight in. No more murders. There was a tragic peace surrounding them.

Fred and Hermione found comfort in each other and it seemed that the family had all accepted them together.

Fred helped Hermione find her parents in Australia and they accepted them together too when Hermione had given their memories back to them.

The twin's shop was open again. Percy now worked with Arthur in his department. Harry and Ron were starting their auror training and Hermione was looking into becoming a medi-witch at St. Mungo's. Ginny would be returning to school in the fall.

All was normal again, or at least as normal as life in the Wizarding World would get.

* * *

This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilouge. I was sad that only one person reviewed last chapter...Was there something wrong with it that i can fix? But very much thanks to sherbertgirl for reviewing lots of my stories! :D

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey 'Mione? Harry and Ginny are getting the pack today aren't they?" Fred asked his wife from across the room.

"Yes." She said with a smirk.

Fred laughed as he pulled on a nice shirt and said "Thank God we don't have that duty again. It was terrible. There are more of them now then there were of us!"

"I just hope they're not as 'curious' as all of us were too."

They snorted together and shook their heads. This generation's children surely gave them a run for their money.

"Mum, dad!" Their youngest child yelled. He was only ten years old and would be at Hogwarts next year. He had the traditional red hair and looked just like his father. "We have to get to grandpa and grandmas!" Luckily the boy had the sensibility of his mother.

"We're leaving now, Max." Hermione told her son as she clutched his and her husband's hand. They all grabbed some floo powder and separately spiraled into the burrow.

The first thing Hermione noticed was that Molly had expanded the table so that it could fit all of them. Despite her and her husband's old age, she always cooked dinner on special occasions for _everyone_. Today the kids would all be home for Winter break.

Hermione glanced outside where she saw Max running towards Victoire and Teddy, who were holding hands.

"When is he going to propose to her?" Hermione asked.

"No one can take longer than Ron did." Fred told her. It was a very true statement. Ron was a nervous wreck when it came to proposing to Luna. He was terrified. Finally after both Harry and Hermione had beaten him to the alter, Ron had manned up and popped the question.

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen at this point and said "Luna and Ron are sledding in the back with Xavier." She turned to the stove and began stirring a part of whatever delicious meal she was cooking. Despite her old age, she was still cooking, cleaning and knitting up a storm.

Fred grabbed his wife's hand and he pulled her outside. His face lit up like a child's when he saw the snow covered hill.

"Max!" Fred yelled for his son. Max's freckled face was complete with a smile as he reached his father. They raced up the hill towards Ron, Luna, and Xander with Hermione trailing behind watching them fondly.

Max and Xander were now getting ready on their sleds to race down the hill. "You're going down X." Max told him.

"You wish." Xander said in his soft voice, much like his mother's. He, too, had the Weasley hair.

Ron and Fred were having a similar conversation themselves. "Max is going to crush your son." Fred said proudly.

Ron snorted and said "Are you kidding me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at a dreamily smiling Luna and said "Shut up and watch your kids." Fred grinned sheepishly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sorry, love." He whispered in her ear. She lay her head on his shoulder and laughed.

"I know you couldn't resist."

"You know me too well."

They turned back to see the boy's begin accelerating. Fred gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes and she just shook her head and sighed.

He grinned and quickly pulled out his wand. He enlarged a rock and quickly moved it in front of Xander. He hit it and the sled went spinning until flipping him off. He wasn't hurt, obviously Fred would never do that, but Max had won their little race.

"That's my boy!" Fred yelled.

Ron was glaring suspiciously at his brother, but before he could say anything George walked in with his wife, Angelina. The two shared a knowing look and they simultaneously made ten snowballs each and affectionately chucked them at their younger brother.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as he blocked himself. Luna just looked at him happily and Hermione sent him a pitiful glance. Soon, the twins got bored with Ron and turned on each other. Fred accidentally hit Angelina and Hermione knew it was time for her to make a run for it.

Fred grabbed her hand and they ran off throwing snowballs over their shoulders. Hermione got hit once before ducking behind a shed.

Fred's eye's were shining with mischief and Hermione couldn't help but stare at their blue depths. "Alright, here's the plan." He began. "Max can handle himself. He has Xander, so we don't have to worry about him. Ron will make an attempt to fight us, but he will fail, as usual. It's George and Angelina we have to worry about. Angelina was a chaser."

Hermione couldn't help but get into the game; with Fred having as much fun as he was.

And so the snow war began.

No one noticed Harry and Ginny arrive with all the kids and no one noticed them join in the war. All anyone could notice was the blurs of white flying through the air and the loud "Ows!" that followed.

Fred had separated from Hermione and was now crawling army style through the snow. Hiding behind a tree, Fred could see the familiar form of his daughter, Autumn. She was hiding behind her boyfriend who was currently facing away.

Right now was too good of a moment to pass up. When Fred had first found out who his daughter was dating he had almost killed someone. But, it turned out the boy really wasn't that bad. He was best friends with his nephew, Albus, anyway.

He used some of the hardest snow he could find and pact it very well together. Without magic, he chucked it as hard as he could at his platinum blonde head.

He stumbled forward and clutched the back of his head. Fred walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

When the war was over everyone walked into the house dripping wet. Fleur, who had not participated in the fight waved her wand over each person to dry them off so they could sit at the table.

As Fred took his place next to Hermione, he looked around at the crowded table. At the very front of the table his own mother and father sat next to each other; looking proudly at all their children. Next was Bill and Fleur and their own children Louis who was a fourth year with red hair and blonde Victoire who was fresh out of Hogwarts. Teddy sat next to her with his hand clutched to hers.

Next to Teddy sat Charlie and his present girlfriend, Rosemary Parkinson.

Ginny was next with Harry and their three children. Lily who was a fifth year, James who was also fresh out of Hogwarts, and Albus who was the same age and best friends with Amber.

Albus was talking to his cousin Tracy, whom was a seventh year and the daughter of Percy and Penelope Clearwater. She was their only daughter. George and Angelina were laughing at a story their children were telling them. They had two girls, Roxy and Leah, and a boy named Felix.

Luna was telling Hermione about a new species she and Ron had found on a trip in Sweden. Xander and Max were talking with Xander's older brother Apollo.

Finally Fred reached his own immediate family. Max who was so excited to start Hogwarts. The twins, who were in their third year, were easily the kind of children people feared when the thought of Fred and Hermione's genetics mixed together was brought up. They were evil genius's. Andrea used her brains, while Andrew used his mischief and together they were unstoppable. Andrea had straight brown hair and Andrew had curly red hair.

Lastly there was Autumn. She had long, red curly hair and brown eyes like her mother. Her personality was the perfect mix of the two, including all the traits one would want to have and the ones that would be better left alone.

Nobody knew how or why it had happened, but she had fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy; a family enemy, but she did and there was nothing that could be done about it. She sat with her head on his shoulder as she listened to her grandfather tell some family stories.

Fred grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. His life had turned out to be more than anything he had ever expected. He never once thought he would marry Hermione Granger and have four kids with her. Never once did it cross his mind he would have a daughter who would date Draco Malfoy's son, and be fine with it.

But that's how life was. You had to take what was thrown at you and Fred had somehow lucked out.

He turned towards Scorpius and said "Hey, do you want to hear a story about your father?" Hermione shot him a warning look, but he just grinned in return. When Scorpius nodded, Fred tried to keep a straight face at what he said next.

"This is what I like to call "The Blonde headed Ferret.""

Everyone who had been a part of that younger generation, burst out laughing. Fred's eyes sparkled in mirth as he told the story.

The chuckles, laughter and giggles continued through the kitchen and Fred felt like he truly understood the way of life. To live it to the fullest and find something to make you smile and laugh all the time, because that was really all you needed to make it.

He looked at Hermione's brown eyes and grinned wider, knowing that this way of life was the best of all.

* * *

Well it's over! I didnt have time to check for grammar errors so sorry!

Please review :)


End file.
